


Comfy Hangouts

by SakumiYukime



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Felix is sketching, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, That's it, and David is playing video games, and they fall asleep, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: Rainy cold days are the best to settle down at home.





	Comfy Hangouts

White walls surround them. The only light in the room comes from the lamp in the corner and the glowing lights from the fireplace.

Outside, rain taps the windows. The sound, a comforting melody in perfect sync with the cracking of wood.  

Inside, the burning flames keep them warm as the bright lights draw patterns on the walls. The place smells like smoke and burnt wood, but that doesn’t matter to them.

Felix is sitting on the wooden floor next to David, both of them comfortably resting in a nest of pillows and blankets. Coco was lying on the floor next to them, curling onto herself to feel warmer. He smiles, settling the hot mug on the floor and resting his hand on her back. She doesn’t complain as Felix begins to brush his fingers against her fur, petting her softly.

His hand remains on the fluff ball as he picks up his pencil again and resumes what he was doing.

Anime like faces appear on the white pages of his sketchbook. He pays special attention to the eyes and eyebrows, studying the characters facial expressions.

Movement to his left calls his attention, and he watches as David leans and lies down, pulling the blanket above them closer. He has both his arms outstretched above his head, tongue out to increase concentration as he plays on his blue 3DS.

Felix watches him with amusement, admiring his focus as he presses the keys with precision. The way he purses his lips, the golden glow in his eyes.

An unamused whine comes from his right. Brown eyes meet Coco’s demanding innocent gaze. He tries to ignore her demanding plea, but the dog nudges him on the side, a pitiful whine leaving her muzzle.

Felix falls every time.

“No! Nonono!” David is the one protesting now. Felix notices how his movements become less coordinated as he tries to beat whatever trouble the game decide to offer. Apparently, he didn’t succeed. “Damn it!” David sighs, sinking deeper in the pillow nest and dropping his right hand above his head. “I can’t believe I lost in the same part. _Again_!”

Felix bites down a laugh but doesn’t bother trying to hide the smirk. “Let me give it a try!”

Turns out they both have no idea what they’re doing.

In the end, the game remains undefeated and the 'frustrated boys' count rose to two.

“I give up!” Felix announces, “That game hates me!” He takes a deep breath, giving the console back to David who looks just as annoyed and hopeless but still tries to give it another go.

Once more, he fails.

David groans this time, “Fuck you!” He barks at the game, taking pleasure in pressing the power down button and discarding the Nintendo next to the blanked. Felix eyes him suspiciously, sketchbook already forgotten on his legs.

“I give you 3 minutes!” It’s all Felix says as he sinks deeper, pulling the blanket to his chest, leaving just enough space to keep his phone out and scroll on it.

To say the truth, David didn’t even take that long. Barely a minute had passed, and he was back on the game. Annoyed that he couldn't pass it. Yet, determined to do so.

He fails once more.

Felix has the audacity of laughing at his misery.

Meanwhile, Coco had moved from her spot next to Felix and decided to lie down on the blanket in between their legs. She is a warm presence, nuzzled comfortably near them.

Felix had stopped scrolling on his phone, now forgotten in his right hand. Taking a deep breath, David decides in favour of resting his eyes, discarding his game for now.

It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, nestled comfortably in fluffy blankets and puffy pillows.

 

* * *

 

Felix wakes up with an annoying ray of sunlight shining across his face. He groans, turning to the side, hoping to get 5 more minutes of sleep.

He wasn’t expecting to crash into something.

Someone, actually.

David is lying next to him with Coco nuzzled on his side. He has his left arm discarded above his head and his mouth wide open, drool falling from the side.

He looks exactly the way he did when he was a kid. Dozing like there was no tomorrow, sleeping like a rock, drool always running from the corner of his mouth.

Felix can’t help but smile at the sight. He picks up his phone, unlocking it and opening the camera to snap a picture.

Somehow he isn’t surprised to find out that the lighting is barely enough to make out that there’s a person there. He’s still disappointed though.

He sits up, reaching for the sketchbook that still lies across his legs and for a pen from the mess of pens and pencils that most have rolled off when he moved. He opens in a new page and begins to doodle, giving special attention to the fluffy mess of hair and the wide open mouth.

Felix made sure to emphasise that David was drooling like he was 5.

He's sure David is going to hate it. He can't wait. 

Still, when he finishes his doodles, a soft smile is on his face.

He closes the notebook, settling his phone above it. Then he reaches for the 3DS on David’s hand, making sure to take it without waking him up, before placing it next to his own stuff.

Felix decides in favour of nestling himself back to sleep. A small smile is on his lips as he leans closer to the warmth next to him.

 _Five more minutes_ , he tells himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@isakytm](https://instagram.com/isakytm?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1km1uz3s33fv5)'s art: ([x](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf9S-25BsjN/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=16qn8mk4emk7o))


End file.
